<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minecrafts End by Mr_Quack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392001">Minecrafts End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Quack/pseuds/Mr_Quack'>Mr_Quack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A story in third person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Quack/pseuds/Mr_Quack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stumbling upon a new place in the End you start to wonder what else might of been left unsaid in this vast and mysterious blocky world and can it still be found and listened to</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A new adventure where you wouldnt suspect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So i wrote this at 2AM bc i saw this comment about how nether should be left as a empty place and how your appearence was not important.</p><p>I also saw a replie about a couple of biomes and i thought i should combine two of thoes biomes together bc honestly it looked cool in my head.</p><p>Also sorry this is so short i kind of felt i could go on but i left it how it is now bc i didnt want to mess up so yeah but i could try and do more.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stumbling upon a new place in the End Emelie start to wonder what else might of been left unsaid in this vast and mysterious blocky world and can it still be found and listened to</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So i wrote this at 2AM bc i saw this comment about how nether should be left as a empty place and how your appearence was not important.</p><p>I also saw a replie about a couple of biomes and i thought i should combine two of thoes biomes together bc honestly it looked cool in my head.</p><p>Also sorry this is so short i kind of felt i could go on but i left it how it is now bc i didnt want to mess up so yeah but i could try and do more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was it this was the Deserts End a place giving off a gray-ish color,leaving a feeling like no other where the only question that could survive was "what happend".</p><p>Was it a lush and lively place like Nether used to be or was it just meant to be this sea of emptyness with darkest spikes you could ever think of.</p><p>History of this place was lost in depths only thoes playing with time and space itself could understand,they could hear its screams and wants,to be heard of and to be understand of.It was not the gift this place got instead the only right it got was silence.</p><p>Silence with wich it could only show its lost and empty self without anything left to show.</p><p>That was the Deserts End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So i would like to do more of these biome storys bc i have some ideas like you find this biome and you have an adventure in there and just learning how this biome works and getting to know its history,</p><p>buuuut i am a newbie writer so it will have low qualitly but if you guys (if anybody sees this) still want this i would be happy to try or i could just do these kind of writing if you like bc personaly i am not sure.</p><p>Also my first language is not english so sorry for any grammar mistakes anyway have a nice/day night byeee :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The first touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was Emelies first step that was needed to be made in order to get the answers she was looking for but the desert now lost and unsure of what to do left her a present wich would leave to more question than answers</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So i didnt expect myself to do this but here we are with part 2 of this biomes story and personaly i like it i am very happy with this and yes it could have been longer but i was happy with how much i wrote.</p><p>Also before i even thought of writing this i was looking for some fanfic to read and thought huh maybe i should see if anybody saw my work and you guys did and thx so much it made me really happy and thx to the person who left that one kudos i am glad you enjoyed this and sorry it was so short but anyway lets begin the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entering the territory of such a place was no game rather it was a dangerous task with skills required.</p><p>My first mark in this new region could be my last and for all i knew a huge prehistoric flower made out of material unknown to me could jump out at any moment,but lets just hope that doesnt happen.</p><p>But i was up to the task before me.....well atleast thats what i thought,but was that the truth or my mere confidence speaking i wasent sure but still determined nonetheless.</p><p>It was weird from the distance just a moment ago it looked like this place was just a desert,but now that i was here it was like i was walking on sturdy ground like any other just with little sand to accompany.By that look the ground was making it would lead me to believe this was all just a bunch of sand drain of its colors and scattered everywere you could see.</p><p>Still trying to understand how this place worked and why it worked something was happening.First it was a heavy sound of a instrument wich was filling the silent void across the desert.</p><p>Second thing became more troubling and interesting as Emelie was left astonished,seeing the gloomed rocks move from their state in wich they were left eons ago.</p><p>The desert was shaking and it wasnt pretty and with that she decided to go back and wait out this phenomenon wich left her impatient to learn more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what are the thoughts you guys have do you think it was good or bad and again sorry it was so short.</p><p>Now i dont know if ill do part 3 i mean i do have cool ideas that i want to add and this one did kind of felt like theres going to be part 3 (wich is probably going to happen)</p><p>My only worry right now is that it wont end up good and that it will feel rushed but will see</p><p>Ps. I changed the tags to say Reader for characters so yeah but either way i hope you guys have a nice day/night byeeee :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The more you learn the deeper you will go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the earthquake Emelie rushed in there and started studying the rocks and coming to an interesting discovery that finally lead to some answers but also even more questions</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys how are you today i would like to start by saying that thx for 8 hits :) and apologize for not posting yesterday.</p><p>I actually planed to post part 3 yesterday but i was to tired to do the part 3 bc it was really late so sorry about that.</p><p>And now shall we see what this part has in store for us.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the earthquake stopped Emelie rushed in there like it was the ending of all worlds.Now that she thought about it shouldnt this be called Endquacke since were in the End....huh.</p><p>But now was not the time for that.Now returning to the place of the happenings and finally taking a good look around her it started to dawn on her that the rocks changed their position but why.</p><p>The first thing that came to mind was the instrument or rather the sound and the more she thought about this idea the more she was sure it was that and it was kind of.....the only clue she had.</p><p>But now that aside she was finally able to continue the long awaited exploration and it made her so thrilled to be able to go anywere she could see,such freedom was always appreciated. After deciding wich direction she would take Emelie started studying the gloomy rocks and surprisingly they were made out of obsidian wich was not expected,afterall End as far as Emelie knew it didnt have any lava around and the only place with obsidian was at the Ender Dragons island.</p><p>"This was certainly unexpected i mean obsidian so far out in the End was weird,also why would there be any obsidian around here....unless this was some kind of volcano."</p><p>Emelie decided to move on from the rocks and to try and find anything else in this desert perhaps there was some ruin hopefully left in here that would give some answers to whats going on here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So before i begin typing another essey here i would like someone (if they want to) to tell me how are they imagening this place right now i would like to know how you see this place in detail if its ok.</p><p>Now i had diffrent plans for this part but it didnt happend and idk how xD but yeah this was suppoused to have some action but nope i guess we arent doing that but maybe in part 6 or even part 5 but will see.</p><p>Anyway thx for reading and i hope you have a nice day/night byeeee :3</p><p>Bonus:as you can see MC name is Emelie i will explain everything in part 4 dont worry i just dont want to make this end note too big</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Best curse happens at the worst times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emelies adventure continues deeper in the deserts where an familiar phenomenon happens again and would leave our explorer in a rocky situation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Henklo (i am sorry...but not really) once again and i hope you guys had a greate day today and thx for 11 hit :D.</p><p>But todays notes i am going to use for explaining some things so lets begin.</p><p>1.As you can see I changed the MC from reader to Emelie theres a couple of reasons as to why this happened but the main one is dialog and i would explain more but i would rather do that at the end not here.</p><p>Also dont worry about the previous chapters the only thing that changed there is instead of you or were its now she her Emelie and was so thats the only change.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this one as much as the first 3 parts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ok i've been walking for sometime now and suprisingly even tho the End can be a bit cold at times this place is burning hot."</p><p>Emelie was not prepared for such temperature to actually happen in the End but she was already to far out into the desert so she couldnt really turn back even is she wanted to.</p><p>As she continued her journey across the desert she noticed there were more rocks appearing and in fact much more then at the beggining.</p><p>"Huh thats interesting so does this mean i am closing in to some kind of source or maybe the center of the desert."</p><p>While Emelie was thinking about the possibilities of the rocks and what that meant for this place and her,she wasnt noticing the canyon she was approaching.</p><p>There were lots of them around this part of the desert one Emelie likes to call the middle area but she wasnt really sure where she was so it was only a guess wich she hoped was a right one.</p><p>She didnt really looked into them mainly beacuse she really didnt want to get lost,now that wouldnt be fun.</p><p>"Huh why did it get so dark.....oh i should really pay more attention to my surroundings shouldnt i."</p><p>While Emelie was given a chance to study the canyons materials and if they had any new ores she could study she was quickly disturbed by the instruments.</p><p>"Oh..oh no not now! I need to get out of here."</p><p>Emelie was running towards the exit wich luckily wasnt too far from her but even with that close distance it was still a danger she would not want to stay in even for a minute.</p><p>"Almost....there...cmon *huff* *puff* Huh! Aaah!!."</p><p>The exit was so close to her that she didnt even suspect the gloomy rocks to block her off after all she was practically there.</p><p>But now traped here in this canyon with walls that could just collapse onto her she was trembling,how was she suppoused to get out of here,going deeper was the only exit she had if there was one but even if there was an exit it wouldnt be certain if she would survive or not.</p><p>"Is my be-best option to j-just stay here.....well then what now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So how do you like it? Is it better this way or did you prefer the old way? Personaly i like this much better i mean its so much easier to write now and you get more text per part now that theres some dialog.</p><p>So about the change well as i said i did it mainly bc of the dialog but i also did it bc its much more easier to write (for me) than before bc i had to worry (not really) about how i was going to go about the story bc there isnt to much i can do (at my level) to make this story even more interesting with dialog being included so yeah.</p><p>And now time for a fun fact: i thought about adding action at the canyon (i hope the plot at the canyon wasnt predictable) but i just decided to do this instead.</p><p>Anyway this is getting long so lets finish here shall we so i hope you have a nice day/night byeeeee :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. IMPORTANT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys its been awhile and i am sorry for being so quite i actually had some things going on (some bad but its mostly good :D).</p><p>Now i wont continue the story anymore now the reason for this is while i was quite the whole time i've been working on a proper story for Emelie and the story will take place in this desert but it wont be in the MC universe.</p><p>It will be my own original work wich i've been working on and theres still alot of things i need to do but its going greate so far.</p><p>Thats all i wanted to say,i just wanted you guys to be informed and also ill start posting the story on wattpad as i find that site/app more efficient idk why but i do xD.</p><p>Anyway i hope you have a greate day/night byeee :3.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So i would like to do more of these biome storys bc i have some ideas like you find this biome and you have an adventure in there and just learning how this biome works and getting to know its history,</p><p>buuuut i am a newbie writer so it will have low qualitly but if you guys (if anybody sees this) still want this i would be happy to try or i could just do these kind of writing if you like bc personaly i am not sure.</p><p>Also my first language is not english so sorry for any grammar mistakes anyway have a nice/day night byeee :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>